Clifford's Big Day!
by ultramanblack147
Summary: Emily Elizabeth plans a special party for Clifford that he won't soon forget! Rated T for Thematic Elements. Review an tell me what y'all think ;) (description by Ben.)


A/N: Ben here. I don't like the idea of giving out my info so I don't have an account. I'm posting this here with my friend UB147's permission. He came up with some of the ideas, but I did the writing. Enjoy this.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on Birdwell Island. The seagulls called out loud as they flew from the shore, riding the sea breeze inland. As they made their journey, their cries entered a doghouse, where a certain big red dog, Clifford the Big Red Dog, was sleeping. Stirring, he tried to block out the noise and fall back into his peaceful slumber, but it was too late. The rising sun had begun to shine in, and a single ray landed right upon his barely-open eye.

With a heavy sigh, the dog resigned himself to the waking world. He stepped out of his two-story dog house, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth in a large yawn. When he looked again, he saw his owner, Emily Elizabeth, as she ran outside.

"Good morning, Clifford," she said happily. "How are you today?"

Clifford barked in response, causing Emily Elizabeth to laugh.

"Today's your big day," she said with a big smile. "Are you ready?"

'Ah, so this is the day I've heard so much talk about!' Clifford the Big Red Dog thought. Emily Elizabeth was so thrilled when she told him, she couldn't stop hopping up and down with joy! "It'll be a big day for you, Clifford! In just 2 weeks, you'll get a big suprise!" she had said.

'Well, if Emily Elizabeth is this excited it must be good!' Clifford the Big Red Dog thought.

He was shaken from his thoughts by his owner's voice. "Come on, Clifford! We don't want to be late for your," she giggled, "big day!"

Smiling, Clifford the Big Red Dog bent down so Emily Elizabeth could climb onto his back. Standing back up, he set off at a brisk pace, eager to see what lay in store for him!

As they trotted down the road, Emily Elizabeth waved to all her friends with a pointed exuberance, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze as Clifford began running. Emily Elizabeth laughed out directions on where to go, and he spared not a paw on his way.

Finally, they had reached their destination. They stopped outside an empty construction lot, where a new store was set to go in. Emily Elizabeth hopped down off Clifford's back, and was approached by Jetta.

"Hey Emily Elizabeth," said Jetta.

Emily Elizabeth giggled, "Hiya Jetta! Is everything set?"

"You bet," said Jetta, "I'll go tell them to get ready!"

"This is so great," Emily Elizabeth whispered with a laugh. "He has no idea we're throwing him a party!"

Turning back to Clifford, who was pawing the ground impatiently, Emily Elizabeth said, "Guess what, boy? It's time for your surprise!"

Panting with excited gusto, Clifford the Big Red Dog looked left and right, but all he saw were the gulls soaring overhead, a small cat, and a large crane mechanically ambling its way up the empty road, a large wrecking ball attached to the end. 'Must be coming to the construction area,' thought Clifford, and sure enough it stopped right outside the site, where the big red dog blocked the entrance.

"We're going to play a game, Clifford," said Emily Elizabeth, "Do you know what it is?"

Clifford the Big Red Dog shook his big head.

"Fetch."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Clifford was smashed in the side of his muzzle. While Emily Elizabeth had distracted him, the crane had swung the wrecking ball back, and then forward, slamming it into the dog.

Clifford stumbled around in a daze, bright red blood pouring from his broken teeth. His vision blurred and he cringed as he felt the mercury, metallic taste fill his mouth.

"Again!" Cried Emily Elizabeth, "Make him fall!"

Once again, the crane arm swung back, further this time, and then flew around at a terrifying speed. The large hunk of metal collided with a sickening crunch into Clifford's ribcage, and sent him flying onto the empty earth of the construction site. He lay in a crumpled heap, wheezing as more blood came leaking out of his mouth.

After he landed, people started coming from hiding, and soon Clifford found himself surrounded by Birdwell Island's citizens. They stared at the large beast as if he was a slain animal, showing no concern. If anything, they seemed a bit excited.

Emily Elizabeth stepped out in front of the crowd. "All right, everybody. We need him on his back. Go!"

At her command, the people began to push and shove at the animal, trying to roll him over. Some tied ropes to his paws, then crossed over behind him and pulled. Slowly but surely, the dog started to move. Finally, with one last shove, their work payed off. The dog's stomach was towards the sky. He lay there, feebly twitching.

Breathing harshly, Clifford turned his head slowly left and right, trying to make sense of what was happening. He was in excruciating pain, both from his shattered jaw and broken ribs. He could feel the splinters of bone stabbing into and through his skin, and every movement made it worse. Even breathing was agonizing. As he finally let his head drop, he saw his owner approaching him

"Well boy, I see you caught the ball!" She giggled. "Good dog! Anyway, I supposed you're wondering what exactly is going on."

Clifford stared at her, unsure of what to think. He was too distracted by Emily Elizabeth and his pain to notice the townsfolk tying him down to the ground. They bound his paws to large poles with rope, and weighted down his tail to keep it from moving.

"Well, I realized only recently that there was something I never had done when you were a puppy," she said lightly, before laughing her face into a cruel grin. "I never had you fixed."

When Clifford heard that word, his eyes grew huge. He had heard about being fixed from Mac, Jetta's greyhound dog. Mac said he was taken to the vet, for what seemed a usual checkup. He was given what he thought was his typical shot, but discovered soon that this was something else, something that caused him to feel quite drowsy. He collapsed quite quickly, and when he awoke, he found he was missing his prized testicles. Ever since that day, he had become increasingly aloof, eventually forgoing social interaction completely to lie in his doggy bed all day. One day, they found him in the Golden pool, where he was drowned. They said it was an accident, but Clifford alone knew the truth, he had murdered himself.

The memory made Clifford shudder, causing him to whimper as the involuntary motion brought another wave of pain.

Emily Elizabeth tittered out at the crowd, "Where is the Vet?"

"Over here," He said, stepping forward from the rest of the crowd, "ready to operate."

"Come then," she said humourously, "commence the medical operation!" she said.

Nodding, the vet stepped forward. He was black, had a goatee, was pretty funny and he looked like Eddy Murphy. "Hmm" he wondered.

"What's the problem?" asked Emily Elizabeth?

"How the fuck is a brotha gonna cut open a giant ballsack!?" he shouted. The crowd laughed at how funny he was. Even Clifford, in his clouded hysteria, had to laughed at the very funny joke.

"I guess I could try this scalpel." He said doubtfully before Emily Elizabeth could answer the question he asked earlier that made the crowd (and Clifford) laugh so hard. "Here goes."

He stared at Clifford's testes, trying to size them up. They were huge, wrapped in the thick, wrinkled, drooping flesh that was Clifford's scrotum. His ballsack was a bright pink, contrasting subtly with his coat. Although there was a few long, curly hairs sprouting from his ballskin. The vet reached forward gingerly, unsure where to begin.

Finally, after his deliberation, he reached out and placed the scalpel against the skin, and then began making quick, small cuts, gently breaking the surface of the skin with each incision.

"How long will this take?" Emily Elizabeth smirked impatiently.

"It's a delicate operation, I have to do this delicately!" He screamed in return, eliciting another laugh.

He returned to Clifford's sack immediately, picking up where he left off and starting the small cuts again.

Clifford had never known such pain. Each little slice of the scalpel felt like a paper cut, and this went on for several minutes, so it was like hundreds of paper cuts. 'Dear doggy Jesus' he whimpered to himself, 'will it ever end?'

It took another half hour of torturous nicking at Clifford's skin to form a tear. Once the gash was formed, Emily Elizabeth reached her hands in, relishing the scalding heat inside of her beast's ballsack. Then she went to work, grasping the sides of the sphincter, and began ripping the flesh apart.

Clifford howled in sheer agony at the act. This was the worst of the atrocities that he had been forced to brunt, and he howled over and over and over and over and **over** as she did it to him.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" she teased mirthfully, as she ripped open his sack, the skin stretching out in long strands before breaking away.

Finally, the hole was broken big enough, and his testicles, peaking shyly out of their bright white casings, were exposed to all the world to see.

"Alright, let's start with the left one." chuckled Emily Elizabeth.

"Wait, your left, or stage left?" said the vet. The crowd roared with laughs. Emily Elizabeth was not amused.

"Let's get on with the procedure." she said.

She leaned into his ballsack, squishing her body through the gory gash she had torn. She reached in and grabbed a hold of the left ball tightly in a big bear hug. Once she was sure she had a good grip, she fell back, pulling the spermatic cord tight.

"Alright doc, cut it!" she said with a joyous laugh, straining pulling the heavy ball.

The vet came forward and studied the tube he needed to sever. He pulled his hand back and with a kung fu yell, he karate chopped the cord. It was pulled slightly, eliciting a yelp from Clifford. "Whoops, didn't work!" he said with a big shrug. The crowd laughed again, he was so funny.

"CUT THE DAMN BALL OFF!" screamed Emily Elizabeth laughily.

"Sorry, little lady. Don't get yo pigtails in a twist!" said the vet. Someone in the crowd pissed themselves.

With that, he picked a double chainsaw, and started the engine. It roared to life with a horrifying roar, and then, struggling to keep it under control, the funny animal doc lowered it to the strained cord of Clifford's left teste. It tore through the pale skin, and Clifford let out an earth-shaking howl. "Quiet boy! You'll wake the neighbors!" chortled Emily Elizabeth.

Clifford saw stars. The white-hot pain that was searing through his babymakers left his poor mind in a daze. He was barely lucid as the doctor finished his cruel surgery, severing the ball with a sickening squish. The tension released, the ball went rolling across the field, Emily Elizabeth still clinging tightly. She released it, and slowly stood up, dripping with gore and testicle juice.

"Yuck! She giggled, as she licked the viscera from her fingers.

The crowd cheered. They picked up the ball and began crowdsurfing it, drenching themselves in blood and ball matter as the withering testicle split open. The audience was in a literal bloodlust at this point, and they opened their mouths to feast upon the raw meat of Clifford's sperm producers. Eventually, the ball broke into pieces, and the most frenzied members actually began to chew on them. The rest of the people looked on, bemused.

The vet was now fully into his work. He reached under his robe-like lab coat, and produced a katana, which he drew faster than anyone can see. "HIYAAHH!" he raised the weapon high above his hilarious head.

"Wait! I haven't pulled the other one out yet!" guffawed Emily Elizabeth, reaching out towards the veterinarian.

But her voice fell upon deaf ears. The vet slashed like a ninja samurai, neatly cutting Clifford's remaining and still attached testicle into neat slices, like pre-cut bologna. They fell like dominoes into a gory pile on the ground. This was the ultimate injury, and it pushed Clifford over the edge. His eyes wormholed, and he slipped into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Clifford opened his eyes. In front of him was... his house? He blinked several times, and tried to stand up, but had to stop because he felt a horrendous pain in his ballsack. He looked back, to see the mess of stitches and flesh that was his balls. He let out a groan, and slumped to the ground, feeling the ache in his mending ribs.

"Glad to see you're finally awake!" said Emily Elizabeth as she walked around the corner. She was wearing a party hat and was covered with streamers and glitter. She had a spent air horn tucked into her left pocket. "I just got back from the Emasculation Party! It was a lot of fun!" giggled Emily Elizabeth. Clifford responded with a dejected 'harumph'.

Emily Elizabeth's mirthful face fell slightly. She reached out to caress the sling that held Clifford's jaw in place, but he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry, boy. I didn't mean to hurt you. We just didn't want you to end up with any puppies. You may not understand now, but someday you will. Can we please be friends still?" implored Emily Elizabeth.

Clifford looked at his owner's big blue eyes, and his heart melted. Of course he forgave her. He understood. To communicate just that, he gave her a big slurp of his tongue, wincing as he did so from his broken jaw. She giggled and hugged him.

"I'll leave you to rest more. See you tomorrow Clifford!" shouted his laughing owner, as she ran to her home.

Clifford smiled as best he could, before settling down for more sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it.

Dedicated to Krista.


End file.
